The Shot to Ryuuji's Heart
First Half Junta is asleep in his room when his alarm goes off. He mumbles something about how its time to get up, but merely turns his alarm off and goes back to sleep. Later, Ami enters his room, jumps on him and puts him into a headlock to wake him up. Once she's back outside she tells Junta that he better go to school or else he'll be left back. Back at her timeship, Karin is writing a report, summarizing that the Junta/Kotomi situation has been resolved when she gets a call from Yokomori. She panics and Yokomori tells her to settle down. He tells Karin to look in her transport pod, where she finds the DCM bullet that she accidentally left behind. Yokomori warns her that they've run out of budget to make more bullets or send another time machine, so that this is her last chance, and that if she makes another mistake, she could be facing felony charges and possibly execution. Back at the school, Ryuuji is arguing with Tomoko about her wanting to go out with Junta. She tells Ryuuji that she is just attracted to Junta's DNA more than Ryuuji's. Meanwhile, Junta barely makes it to school on time, and finds a note from Karin telling him to meet her on the roof in his locker. In a classroom, Ami is waiting for Junta, and is angry about his apparent tardiness. She then hears from one of Junta's classmates that they saw him going up to the roof. While this is going on, Karin is on a rooftop of an adjacent building, and is planning on shooting Junta once he appears on the roof. When she spots Junta, she aims her gun at Junta, but she hesitates. After collecting herself again, she pulls the trigger. Second Half Tomoko and Ryuuji are arguing again on the roof of the school. Ryuuji tells Tomoko that she shouldn't be mad at him because he's mad at Junta, not her. However, Tomoko warns Ryuuji that Junta is very strong. When Tomoko tries walking away, Ryuuji tries to grab her. When she gets away, she sees Junta on the roof. On the other building, Karin's thumb has prevented the gun's firing pin from hitting the primer, preventing her gun from shooting, and she sits down to collect herself again. When she gets back up, she sees that Junta has been joined by Tomoko. When Ryuuji tries grabbing Tomoko again, she runs and hugs Junta, which turns him into the Mega-Playboy again. Meanwhile, Ami is watching all of this from the doorway to the roof. Tomoko and Mega-Playboy Junta then start to kiss. This enrages Ryuuji, who starts to charge Junta. The act also finally allows Karin to get over her hesitation, and she desperately fires her gun, but ends up shooting Ryuuji by mistake. After Ryuuji falls to the ground, Junta turns back into his regular self. Junta checks Ryuuji out, and sees that his wound has healed like when he was shot by Karin. He then looks at where the shot came from and spots Karin. He runs out of the building to go confront Karin. Meanwhile, Tomoko panics and runs down the stairs to fetch a teacher while Ami goes out onto the roof to see what's happened. Junta finds Karin on the roof of the other building, and asks her why she shot Ryuuji. Karin then totally breaks down saying that her mission is a failure and that she's going to be executed. On the roof of the school, Ami wonders if Ryuuji is dead when he sits up all of a sudden. Ryuuji then tries to collect himself back inside the school, and he asks if Ami is one of Junta's friends and she says yes. Ryuuji then starts to lament about Tomoko and Junta kissing, but then collapses on the floor in pain, and Ami runs down the stairs to get some help but Tomoko has already found a nurse and is bringing her up the stairs to help Ryuuji. Left alone, Ryuuji finds his way to a washroom to try to get some water. He starts screaming out Tomoko's name and is suddenly engulfed in an electrical charge. His hair gets longer and his voice becomes feminine. Ryuuji then looks in the mirror and finds himself looking exactly like Tomoko. Episode Preview This is bad! The DCM bullet hit Ryuuji by mistake. I failed! Will I really be executed? I don't want to get executed! No time for that! It looks like the DCM bullet has somehow given Ryuuji the ability to shape shift. Now what? Am I responsible for this too? Next time on DNA2: Dangerous Ryuuji's Dangerous Power. Notes Episodes 5, 6, 7 and 8 are based on book #4 of the DNA2 manga series, while episodes 9, 10, 11, and 12 are based more on book #3. While the episodes follow the mangas fairly faithfully, I thought I should note that the events that take place in these episodes are occurring reverse from when they occurred in the manga. Category:Episodes Category:Mutation